Edd s camp
by LumbarRouge8
Summary: Edd and his friends are going to the new camping place. AsdForest! read all about their adventure right here!
1. Lets go camping!

Tom, Matt and Edd where sitting on the red couch watching T.V., which they did every day at all times. Matt was looking at himself in a small green hand-mirror appreciating how "_beautiful"_ he was, Edd was watching a _bacon-cola_ commercial with a normal can of coke resting on the table and Tom was Making a small drawing of a turtle with a small button on the top of its shell with a text bubble right next to his smiling mouth with the word "_Hello"._

"What a lovely day" said Edd with a small grin on his face, "Not a single bit of nonsense in sight." He took a sip from his can of coke and turned back to his friends "Don´t you think guys?" Tom looked at Edd with his black eyes and responded "Sure thing Edd, there is nothing like a Sunny and relaxing Saturday to enjoy being with my best friend" Edd had a smile on his face thinking to himself that he was Tom´s best friend.

Then Tom grabbed Matt by the neck and opened his skull like a treasure chest which a small bright light glowing from inside of it, then Tom put his hand on Matt´s head looking for something, the blonde man still with the green mirror in his hand, crossed his eyes in signal of total disconnection with reality, "AHA!" Tom cried to himself, dragging his base _Susan_ out of Matt´s head. It was still damaged by that time Edd used it to kill a spider, and then tried to bury it, but that is another story.

Edd, with a disappointment face now, looked at the ground when Matt´s skull was closed as he throwed his arms up in the air and yelled "Yay! I´m finally useful!" The other two men saw him with a stare of confusion and anger. "Shut up Matt." Tom Said, and as soon as these words came out of his mouth, the silly smile of the man with the purple hoody, which was a gift from Santa Claus for Christmas, disappeared immediately and turned into sad puppy eyes and a frown so big that it appeared it could reach the floor.

When everybody resumed their own businesses, a strong sound came from outside, that caused Edd´s cola to spill all over the table, Matt´s mirror broke, and Tom´s pencil as well "aww" he said, but he was then crushed by a big ceiling chunk that fell right on his head.

"Who would do this!?" Edd, with tears in his eyes, trying to recover as much cola as he could, yelled at his other two friends. Tom with a hand sticking out of the building parts answered "I don't know, but someone is going to pay for it" He had a couple of nails sticking out of his face and brick fragments in his hair. "Right Matt?" Tom turned to his friend to see him with the broken mirror in his right hand, and a black aura surrounding his body "you monsters..." Matt whispered, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAAAAACE!" He shows the mirror to his friends and they are able to see the reflection, still able to be sighted even though Matt´s face isn´t on the front of the mirror anymore, the reflections in the shards of the broken glass managed to make a small cry right before they faded "_not the face!" _

The three grown men walked outside the house to see a whole construction site right on their street. "What is going on? Where dare these people coming from?" Edd asked to himself. Then a deep and seductive voice was heard from the neighbour house, it was Eduardo, always accompanied with some Spanish guitar notes. "I see you losers see my personnel."

"YOUR Personnel?" Matt asked with an angry face, he was clearly mad at the responsible of his... "Tragedy". "That´s right" another voice was heard between the working people and the drills and such, Todd appeared right behind the fence that separated the gang´s house with Eduardo´s house, "as you can see, we are rich, so we bought a boat" said Todd "Butt the ocean is too far away...plus we wanted to brag about it to you guys." Mark appeared to the right of Tom and strapped his arm around him, with an evil smile in the upper part of his perfect chin, "So we hired these people to make half the street a huge hole and fill it with water so you can see how awesome we are in our boat and you guys aren't" Eduardo and his sidekicks laughed and returned inside their house while Edd, Tom and Matt watched silently but with a million thoughts in their heads.

Angrily, Tom, Matt and Edd returned to their house. "I can´t believe that guy ruined our perfect Saturday over some stupid boat" Edd grabbed a new can of cola from his fridge, Matt sat down on the couch and Tom was removing a nail from his butt. The three guys tried to relax, but each time they were interrupted by the sound of the construction men. Edd turned up the volume of the T.V for them to hear. The T.V. started a promotional video for a new camping site near their city.

_Are you tired of lousy neighbours that ruin your perfect weekend?_

The men in the couch turned to see the television since it has captured their attention.

_Well come on down to the new camping site near your city ASDForest! Here you can enjoy the company of the wild animals that totally don´t want to eat your flesh. Visit our 3 star pool in the middle of nowhere (warning: the pool may contain bugs, piranhas or/and dead bodies)_

_So call now and you may have a 100% discount in the camping space if you and two friends have a green coat, a blue one and a purple one. _The narrator laughed in sign of hope that that would never happen.

"well guys, looks like the T.V has answered our problems once more" The three men jumped to be captured in a freeze frame in the air and simultaneously yell "LETS GO CAMPING!"


	2. Flashback - Part 1

Edd looked at his two best friends to see if they were ready, He packed a 12 pack of canned coke and some spare clothes, Tom packed some guns and a lot of Smirnoff while Matt stuffed his backpack with hand mirrors and hair gel. "Is everyone ready?" Edd turned around to confirm his question. Edd noticed the guns in Tom`s backpack and frowned, "What are those for?" Edd pointed at the blue backpack to catch Tom`s attention. "Well, do you remember the last time we went camping?"

"Nope", Tom turned to what appeared to be an invisible camera and said. "Well, let`s do it one more time people." The green hooded man looked at the spiked haired one confused, and then he noticed a white aura surrounding him and a chorus that sang "_FLAAAAAAAASHBAAAAAAACK"._

_-Four men were walking through the woods, with huge backpacks and sweaty hoodies, tired, hungry and lost. A 16 year old Edward was checking out the map of the national park of Yellowstone, confused, he twisted and turned the map to see if he could figure out how maps work. "Are we there yet?" Tom asked, he had brackets in his teeth and had short hair._

"_I don´t think so... but can you hand me a bottle of water?" He turned to Matt to reach to his backpack, so he could grab some water. Matt had Acne and was really ugly. "We ran out of water, but we have some coke" Matt handed one can of coke to Edd "I don´t know Matt, I promised my dad that I wouldn`t make the same mistake he did and not EVER drink a single zip of coke... but I`m so thirsty..." He opened the can and drank a little zip of the golden flavoured liquid. Edd`s eyes widened due to his discovery of a new sensation, his mouth started dripping saliva and he froze, staring into oblivion._

"_Give me that" A fourth voice protested and took the map from the frozen hand of Edd. Tord opened the map and tried to search where they were, tired and frustrated; he threw the map to the ground and cried as loud as he could "WE ARE LOST" the scream scared the birds that were in the nearest trees._

_Edd went back to reality only to keep drinking the soda, he noticed three men standing right in front of him, looking mad. "Hey guys wats´ up? " "You got us lost you idiot" Tom yelled." It`s not my fault, It`s Matt`s fault after he chased that bunny so far away from the other group." "Well he stole my cream for my face!" He crossed his arms and turned to see if the others had fell for his dumb excuse , but they didn`t. The four men heard a sound from the nearby bushes and got startled, the bunny that Matt was chasing jumped out from the bushes, his face changed completely, it was handsome and was surrounded by small sparks of light._

_Three men dropped their jaws while the fourth one smiled like some sort of cartoon. "SEE?" Matt cried and pointed at the small creature. "I told you guys it worked!" Then a huge, scary looking, paw came out from the bushes and grabbed the bunny, pulled it into the forest and disappeared forever._

"_Holy tiny tyrannosaurus arms!" Tom yelled and pointed towards the bush. "What the heck was that?" Matt asked. "I don`t know, but whatever it is I`m gonna find it" Tom was young and stupid, he would do anything to impress his friends, like that one time he tried to repair their T.V. by himself, only to get shocked by the electricity and end up with spiked hair for the rest of his life. Tom grabbed a small handgun from Tord`s backpack (because Tord wouldn`t leave his home without his guns) and entered the forest. As the four men got themselves deeper and deeper into the forest, they noticed several weird things and sensations; they felt like they were being watched, but, who would be watching them in the middle of the deep forest? That is what kept them in a state of alert._

_Tom was in the lead, concentrated in finding whatever it was that took the bunny and them by surprise. Edd was right at the back of Tom, trying to convince him so they could search for the other group and go camping like they were supposed to, but nothing would convince Tom to go back._

_Matt was third, paranoid and scared, he noticed every single movement in the forest, he heard the owls, he saw shadows that nobody else could, he needed to get out of there, he HAD to; but what if that creature went back? What if he got lost and nobody would save him because he left his friends behind? Thinking about this convinced Matt to stick to his friends so in case of being attacked he could use them as human shields._

_Tord was the one that was at the back of the group, carrying an AK-47 he was determined to protect the group from any sort of attack, but then, he thought, he wouldn´t be in this mess if Matt wouldn`t have chased that rabbit, or if Edd would have learned how to read a map before, or if Tom wasn´t so stubborn in find that thing; That's when Tord realized, it was their fault, not his, and now he has to deal with the consequences of their actions._

_After 3 hours of walking, it was nighttime, the guys built their camp and where trying to make a campfire. "Has anyone seen the matches?" Edd turned to the rest of the group to see if somebody had them, but nobody did. "Matt, you were supposed to bring the matches" Tom said to him angrily and with a breaking voice because of the cold. Apparently the forest turned extremely cold at night, and the gang had nothing to warm themselves up. "Ah yes the matches!" Matt was clearly freezing and fad frozen boogers in his nose. "I may have kind of dropped them to make my backpack extremely lighter." Edd, Tom and Tord turned to matt in shock from what they just heard and the three of them yelled at Matt "WHAT!" They all shouted at the young blonde haired man in Anger and disappointment asking why would he do that and how dropping some matches would make his backpack lighter._

_Edd, trying to calm down everyone shouted "WAIT!" He reached matt and patted his shoulder. "Matt, what do you have in your backpack?" Matt was crying, the light of the moon could reflect the little tears in his white cheeks. Matt replied cleaning his nose and removing some frozen boogers. "Well I only have the cans of coke and 30 bottles of the facial cream" Tord, disgusted, shouted at Matt "SO YOU CHASED THAT BUNNY FOR ONE BOTTLE EVEN THOUGH YOU HAD 30 MORE?!" Matt replied "Well it`s highly flammable! I didn´t want that bunny to cause a forest fire!" Then Tord had an idea, he grabbed one of the bottles Matt had in his backpack. "Hey! That`s mine!" Matt protested, but Tord carried on and placed the bottle in the fireplace, he took the handgun from Tom and fired. _

_The bullet caused the bottle to break and splatter the flammable liquid all over the fireplace, and a small spark of light was able to be seen. Tord was able to make a fire, but the joy wouldn`t be able to be celebrated for long. As Tom, Tord and Edd came closer to the campfire to get warm, a terrified Matt stood still and pointed into a huge silhouette that was revealed thanks to the light of the fire._


	3. Flashback- Part 2

_Edd, Tord and Tom slowly turned around to see what Matt was pointing at, and all they could see was a huge silhouette with red glowy eyes and big pointy teeth. Matt screamed and ran towards the dark forest as fast as he could and waving his arms in panic. _

_Edd turned around to see his friend running away and cried out to him "MATT! COME BACK!" And as soon as this was said, the horrible creature growled so hard it knocked a cola can a couple kilometers away. _

_They all started to run as they were chased by the creature, Matt was way ahead of everyone, so far he could no longer be seen, Edd grabbed the most essential items such as cola…. And nothing else, Tom was running but tripped, causing a bunny to get stuck in his eye sockets and making it more difficult to see, and Tord was shooting towards the direction of the creature._

_Then, they all reached a cliff where Matt stood in horror, and as they all reached towards it they started piling up with one another until Tord came and they all fell towards the darkness. When the creature arrived, it looked towards the end of the cliff, which was pure darkness, and revealed that it was nothing but Eduardo´s gang disguised as a big bear, and they laughed as they watched the Edd gang fall._

_At the end of the cliff, Matt, Edd and Tord landed on different pile of leaves, while Tom landed on a pile of pinecones "Ugh, not again." Tom said as he rose from the pinecones with his braces torn apart. Edd looked up at the cliff and watched how far they fell._

"_Jeez, we sure did come a long way" He said as he opened another can of coke, but when he tried to take a zip, his tongue got stuck because of the frozen cola. Matt rose from the place he landed, with an even more disgusting face due to some bruises caused by the fall and Tord had but a scratch._

_Matt started panicking and crying thinking that they would stay there forever "OMGWHATDOWEDOWEARETRAPPEDDOWNHEREIAMGOINGTOHAVETOEATYOUTOSURVI-" Tord slapped the blonde man for him to shut up and grabbed him by the neck "Listen here you dumb squared chin twat! This is all your fault! If you only didn´t chase that dumb fluffy rat, we wouldn´t have gotten lost!" Edd placed his hand on Tord´s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, he tried talking him out of his anger with the can of coke still stuck in his tongue. "Oh comf onf man, calmf downf" Tord turned around and pulled the can of coke from Edd´s tongue and then grabbed him by his hoodie. "Don't tell me to calm down! If you had only learned how to read the map, we would probably be with the other right now!" Edd stared at his so called friend with a small tear on his eye. "Ow" he said softly as he grabbed his hurt tongue._

"_Hey! You don´t talk to them that way!" Tom screamed at Tord with a small raccoon coming out of his hair and leaves and sticks replacing his broken braces. Tord grabbed a bunny and attached an active grenade to it, and proceeded to throw it to Tom, Tom cached it and, while panicking, started running all around the place with the bunny on his hands._

"_Now… you have done it… I have lost my patience… I will give you till the count of 3 to run away…" The sinister expression on his face gave chills to Edd´s spine and he even though he saw Tord´s eyes were red._

"_1…" Tord grabbed his AK-47 and loaded it, while Edd heard the explosion caused by the grenade attached to the bunny. "2…" Edd grabbed Matt by his coat and pulled him to run away, while a hurt Tom petted the bunny that he saved from that grenade, "3!"-_

"Edd! Come on! We have to go!" Matt yelled at his friend while sitting on their car, waiting for him to come down and head on their way. "Oh, sorry, I guess I got a little bit carried away there…" Edd scratched the back of his head and headed towards the car for them to start their adventure.

The noise of the construction site was unbearable, but when they got in their car, Tom turned on the radio for them to hear some nice music for the trip, but while Edd and Matt waited for the music to be "Edd-Gang friendly" Tom played one of his Ultra Heavy "Lucy And the Demons" Metal Music.

And started the road trip.


End file.
